vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baddie
|-|Baddie PAD= |-|Baddie PADZ= |-|Big Baddie= |-|Mega Baddie= |-|King Baddie= |-|Giga Baddie= |-|Super Baddie= Summary Baddie are a slime-like species of monsters from Puzzle and Dragons. While not truly 'bad', these creatures had a terrible reputation, and can feel pressured to act villainous with how humans and other monsters treat them. In Puzzle and Dragons these monster evolve into the Big Baddie and then into the King Baddie and finally into Super Baddie while in Puzzle and Dragons Z these monsters evolve into the Mega Baddie and then to the Giga Baddie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 8-C | 5-B Name: Baddie | Big Baddie | Mega Baddie | King Baddie | Giga Baddie | Super Baddie Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant/Balanced Type, Devil Type (King Baddie and Super Baddie Only), Dark Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Amplification | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Reduction | All Previous Abilities minus Statistics Reduction | All Previous Abilities, Empathic Manipulation (Giga Baddies radiate with an aura of gloom and depression that can radically change the personality of those exposed to it for too long, making them into 'troublemakers' and generally worse people) | All Previous Abilities minus Statistics Reduction and Empathic Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Planet Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Baddie and its Evolutions can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Dark and Death energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Baddie: *'Bouncing off the Walls/Bouncing Merrily!:' Baddie bounces around, doing nothing Big Baddie: *'Attack Stance - Dark:' Changes Heart Orbs nearby into Dark Orbs *'Puffing Up:' Big Baddie powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack Mega Baddie: *'Abyssal Nightmare:' Lowers all foes AP slightly for an extended period of time *'Dark Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Dark Element allies slightly King Baddie: *'Devilish Enhancement:' An attack that deals 10x more damage and boosts the power of Devil Type allies by 3x for a small amount of time *'Enhanced Attack:' Boosts King Baddie's Attack stat slightly *'Chaos Ray:' An attack that deals 4x more damage *'Mouth Opened Wide/CHAOS!:' Abilities that have King Baddie do nothing Giga Baddie: *'Abyssal Nightmare:' Lowers all foes AP slightly for an extended period of time *'Moon Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Dark Element allies by 1.5 Super Baddie: *'Baddie's Power:' Boosts the power of Devil Type allies by 3x and changes all nearby Heart Orbs into Dark Orbs *'Metal Divine Protection:' Passively boosts the HP, Attack, and Healing Power of all Devil Type allies by 1.5x. Increases all allies' action time slightly. Boosts Attack by 3x when making 5 combos with orbs, with a bonus of 0.5x with each additional combo, maxing out at 5x with 9 combos *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for Super Baddie and its allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Enhanced Dark Orbs:' 20% chance for Dark Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Bind+:' Completely resists immobilization/paralysis abilities *'Resistance-Immobility:' Completely resists abilities that would make nearby orbs immovable Key: Baddie | Big Baddie | Mega Baddie | King Baddie | Giga Baddie | Super Baddie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 5